Heterosexual Life Partners
by Exorcized.Benevolence
Summary: Yaya and Rima are best friends, aka heterosexual life partners. They both have guys on their radar, Rima's is love lost and found again and Yaya's is unrequited. Tis a true story. rating changed due to language and questionable scenes.
1. Chapter 1

This story goes to my best friend, Emily (Life_is_meh). She is my real life heterosexual life partner and I love her very much. Oh by the way.. this ff is entirely true, with the occasional tasteful exaggeration. And here you go, the long awaited epic fanfiction that everybody will hopefully love. Go on, read! I dare you!

**Heterosexual Life Partners**

Chapter One

"Okay, this teacher is trying to make me commit suicide..." Yaya exclaimed in exhaustion, throwing her arms into the air. Her homework was flung across the room and hit a door

"Shhh! You don't want to wake the baby, do you?" Rima said sharply. "And this is easy. You just have to divide x by 34-y and then graph the equation..." Yaya gave her a blank look. The blonde heavily sighed. "You did this the right way in class today you know." Yaya grumbled and said, "I got distracted and forgot how to do it!" She got up from the floor and grabbed her homework. "And besides, how do you know you're not doing it wrong?" She poked Rima's face with her pen, causing her to get a smack in the arm. "Yeouch." Yaya started to rub her wounded arm. "If you don't want me to hit you, then quit being stupid." Yaya giggled.

Rima jumped as her cell phone vibrated. "Who is it?" Yaya leaned over her best friend to see who texted her. "Ikuto." She absently replied.

Rima and Ikuto dated for almost five months last year, they broke up very unexpectedly. Ever since the brake up, she has never been the same. But just a few days ago, she started to text him again.

Rima screamed inwardly and shoved her face into her hands. "Look at what he said..." She said, barely audible. Yaya grabbed the phone and looked at the screen.

_I really just want to be with you right now._

She scowled at first, then for the sake of her friend, squealed. "Wow, do you think he wants to date you again?" She merrily asked. Rima glanced up and took a sharp breath in. "I don't know, and I don't know if I want him to either."

"Why not?" Yaya asked the short blonde. She didn't reply immediately, but finally she said, "I'll lose him again." Yaya looked down at her algebra, trying to avoid eye contact. "Well..." The orange haired girl started. "What?" Rima looked at her. Yaya looked up and smiled. "Nevermind. Now text him back, he's waiting."

Yaya put her headphones on and started for the bus stop. "Bye, honey." her mother called. "Yeah, see you." She mumbled, turning her music up louder.

A couple minutes later, Yaya arrived at the bus stop just three blocks away from her house. "Heya, guys." She called, yawning. "Hi Yaya," Lulu answered, waving with a smile on her face, "Whassup?" she asked her friend.

"Meh. I'm tired, and col-l-l-d..." Yaya shivered and rubbed her arms to prove her point.

Rima walked up to Yaya and lightly pushed her. "Yaaah.." Yaya exclaimed. She stumbled a little, then Lulu caught her. "Why the hell did you do that?" the energetic orange haired girl yelled. "Shut it! People are sleeping!" Lulu's older sister, Nana, scolded her. "But she pushed me!" Yaya pointed at Rima's nose. "Get your ginger finger out of my face." Rima grabbed her best friend's finger and pushed it away, sadistically grinning. "Awww, don't be such a grumpy-puss..." Yaya taunted. "Pssh, whatever. I have bigger fish to fry..." Rima looked away, spotting the bus. "Oh. There's the bus!" Yaya jumped up and down in merriment.

"Rima-chi?" Yaya asked, "When, I mean, where do you think Tadase-kun is?" They just arrived to school and already she was excited to see her unrequited love, Tadase. "Yaya, you stalk him enough, give it a rest already," Rima explained slowly, "I'm sure he's here." Yaya smiled at the reassurance. "Okay!"

In fact, it was only moments later that Tadase came walking around the corner with his friends Kukai and Nagi. Like every day, he had an energy drink in his hand and a hat on his head. He was wearing his usual black jacket and black skinny jeans.

"Ahhh... he's so dreamy! I want him so badly Rima," Yaya whined, "I promise I'll feed him and love him and take him for walks..." Rima laughed. "Yeah, I don't think so. He's way too good for you darling." Amu, Yaya and Rima's best friend, slapped Rima on the stomach. "Don't say that, you know Yaya won't take that as a joke." Rima rubbed her burning stomach to heal it. "Bitch I know what I'm doing, how dare you hit me!" Amu stuck her tongue at her pissed off friend, only resulting in a whack in the head. "God guys, we're awfully violent today... Well, c'mon, let's go to class?" said a neglected Yaya. The two girls reluctantly made up and followed Yaya to class.

The end...of chapter one!

kthxbai!


	2. Chapter 2

Ohkay, welcome back to another chapter of Heterosexual Life Partners. I must feel obligated to say, once more and forever more, that this story is based upon real events and happenings, and so on. Besides the occasional exaggerations, HLP is entirely true. Alright, I have said what I needed to say. So of course, read for your happiness or whatever. (Warning, bad language usage and stuff!)

**Heterosexual Life Partners**

Chapter Two

"Hey, now's the perfect chance!" Rima violently tapped Yaya on her shoulder, trying to grasp her attention. "Huh? For what now?" Yaya turned her head around to see what was going on. Rima rolled her eyes. "To HUG him you idiot!" Yaya's eyes lit up. She jumped up and down and squealed, "Ohmaigoodness right now right now right now?"

Rima grasped her arm and said, "Hey, don't scare him away. Go hug him already!" Yaya stopped bouncing. "Uhm... I-I don't think I can..." Just then Amu walked into Rima's line of vision. "Amu! Come over here!" Amu heard Rima's holler and joyfully walked over. "Hey, what's with Yaya now?" Amu put her hands on her hips. Rima sighed, "Oh nothing, she's just being a pussy and not taking a perfect chance to hug Tadase." Yaya looked down to the floor. "He-he's right over there..." She pointed over to her right, where Tadase and Kukai were standing against a locker while Nagi was opening it.

Amu laughed at Yaya's timidness. "Oh Yaya, you're never like this. Just go and hug him!" Rima jumped up on top of Yaya and said, "Rape him!" The trio started laughing, then Amu asked Yaya, "Why would you hug him anyways? Isn't he not interested?" Rima laughed harder while Yaya flipped out. "NO! We both love each other so it's unrequited love!" Yaya stuck her tongue out at her best friend, "And we were texting each other on Rima's telephone and he promised me that he would give me a hug at the beginning of school." Amu squinted her eyes and thought. "Wasn't that like, two weeks ago?" Rima laughed even harder, incredibly so. "Oh, oh shit. This is funny as all hell!"

Yaya just stood there for a minute, twiddling her fingers. Amu patted her on her back and said, "Don't worry, just do it and it'll be over with." Yaya looked up and scowled. "But...I _don't _want it to be over! I wanna embrace him forever and ever!" Rima stopped laughing. She walked her short little self over to Yaya and pushed her towards Tadase. "Wha? What do you think you're doing Rima?", Yaya wailed. "I'm doing you a huge favor. You can thank me on your wedding night..." Amu snickered at her friend's remark as Rima kept pushing Yaya in Tadase's direction.

Yaya kicked and screamed at Rima, but she wouldn't let go. "Yahhh! Rima! Let me gooooo!" This, of course, caused a scene of which Tadase was watching. "Rima, no! He's watching!" Rima kept pushing. "Better entry, then." She snickered as they reached Tadase and his friends at the locker.

"Hey," Tadase said coolly, "Quite the ruckus you've caused." He tilted his head to one side and smiled a little. Yaya swooned inside at Tadase's brilliance.

"So... what exactly are you doing?" Kukai questioned the two girls. Yaya stood erect and said slowly, "I...um, Tadase, well..." She cleared her throat, "Tadase promised me to give me a hug at the beginning of the school year, and he still hasn't. I want my huggle!" Tadase seemed to spring up when she said this. "Oh, yeah. So you want your hug?" he clarified. Rima scoffed. "Well, duh bozo. So would you hurry up and embrace her, kiss her, and or make sweet, sweet love to her poor little soul before she erupts?" Tadase stood there, in awe at Rima's awesomeness.

"Well, um. I can do the first one." His statement seemed more like a question than an actual statement. "Then hurry it up already! I don't have all day to watch you all stand there acting like a bunch of idiots..."

As Rima was finishing her sentence, Tadase opened his arms out wide and beckoned Yaya in for a hug. Yaya smiled real wide and stepped into the hug. His arms wrapped around her and squeezed for what seemed like an eternity. Yaya's insides felt like they were melting. Like, his heart emitted some sort of love that melted Yaya inside of his arms. _"This is what I've been waiting for all this time..."_ she thought to herself.

Finally, to Yaya's dismay, Tadase let go. "There's your hug, little girl." He smiled as Yaya totally fangasamed. "Are you blushing?" Rima teased her. Yaya nodded her head no and hid her face in her hands. Tadase and his friends playfully laughed at Yaya. Suddenly Yaya shot her head up and let out a little squeak and ran away towards a nearby corner. Kukai and Nagi cracked up and couldn't stop laughing. Tadase scowled at them and said, "Hey guys, quit it, you might hurt her feelings." Nagi stood up and wiped a tear out of his eye. "Yeah, sorry about that. But, but she...Squeaked." He doubled up back onto the floor and laughed again.

"Heh, tell Yaya not to mind those retards..." Rima split a vein and punched Tadase's arm. "Don't you dare say that word, especially in front of Yaya. She'll beat yo ass." Tadase chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, umm, well then," Tadase looked towards Yaya, who was jumping up and down and talking to Amu. "Wanna ask Yaya if she wants to hang out after school with me today?" Rima sighed, "I'll go ask her. But I doubt it, we have to ride the bus."

She left him standing there, waiting for her return.

But she never came back.

**THE ENDDDD! of chapter twoooo! Yahooooo! (Googlee, right Consuela? ;P)**


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the highly-anticipated Chapter 3 of Heterosexual Life Partners. For those of you barely joining us, this is a mostly true story, created by the willpower of Karma. I will add some exaggerations for the sake of the interesting-ness of the story, so Knitted, of course you don't remember some parts that happened. I made it up xD.

**Heterosexual Life Partners**

Chapter Three

Yaya POV

_Click._ I logged onto my *Facebook and checked my messages. I got a tingle of joy when I saw that Tadase sent me a message that said, "Hey my friends think you were adorable today." I had a mini spaz attack as I read this.

_Oh my goodness. He… Tadase actually said that to me, acknowledging that I'm adorable…_

"AHH ZOMG HE ACTUALLY SAID THAT AHHHHHH!" I jumped up and down in my seat, attracting a confused and somewhat scared glare from my little brother. It didn't matter to me though. He's seen me done worse…

"Eheheh… Don't look at me twerp." I gave him a look that spelled trouble and he quickly turned back to watching *Bakugan.

I smirked at my ability to control my brother and looked at the computer screen, not being able to unglue my eyes from the message. I reread it and looked down to my lap and blushed deep red.

As soon as I snapped out of my psychotic immobilization, I clicked on the text box and thought about what to write. _I don't want to say something stupid; it'll be the end of me... _

A couple seconds of thinking was all that I needed to come up with something ingenious to say to him. I wrote, "Ohhh whay thank yew Tadase-kun's friends x3"

…Okay. Maybe not so super duper ingenious as I made it out to be. But, hey. What the heck. It _totally_ works.

I clicked the 'send' buttony thingy and eagerly awaited Tadase's response. Luckily, he was online so I didn't have to wait for that long.

The red little thingy appeared in the top left corner of the screen and I hurriedly clicked on it. Tadase replied to my message saying, "Hehe your welcome I gess" I chuckled at the cuteness of his spelling and grammar errors. He may be an idiot, but he's my idiot. Well, not really. He's still in love with that girl Jun.

I felt my eyes water at the thought of my Tadase-kun having his first kiss with another girl, and shook my head violently. I do NOT need to think about that. It was a long time ago since he last told me about his obsession with Jun. I'm sure he's over her by now.

I sighed and heard a soft "bloop" and looked to the website. I saw that Tadase sent me a little chat message.

"So what are you up to kiddo?" I opened my eyes real wide and made a high pitched squeak. He always calls me that, even though I'm only six months younger than him. …Don't ask me why I know that.

I answered a little too truthfully, "…Squeaking, actually. You?" I squirmed in my seat and worried over what I said. Was it too much? Too random even? He said he likes random girls, but what if?

_Bloop._

"Haha ok im just sitting here looking spiffy."

Awh. So cutedorable, all of the errors and such.

I typed, "Ahhoh. Alrighty then mister Hitori xD"

The conversation lagged on for a couple of minutes until he said, "Hey, I have to go. Bye."

I frowned at this unfortunate news and wrote, "Okie dokie buhbye then."

He logged off and I sighed. Oh well. At least we actually talked, right? I logged off of the computer and walked into my bedroom. I cleared off my dresser and sat on it, looking out at the rain, wondering what Tadase was thinking right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heterosexual Life Partners**

Chapter Four

"Why the heck didn't you tell me about this earlier!" Yaya yelled to Rima, obviously pissed off.

Rima just looked at her, thinking of something to say back to her best friend. "Because I don't want you to be around that mother fucker anymore!"

Yaya blinked. "Well why not? It doesn't make much sense to me at all!" She flailed her arms around to accentuate her anger and frustration.

Rima shook her head and calmly said, "Because, Yaya, he's a sick fuck. He isn't good for you at all. I disapprove of you being with him at all. He's better as a... an ally. He can get you places but I won't allow you to get places with him. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I guess so… But _why_," She whined as she threw her head back and opened her mouth in fake agony.

Rima pushed Yaya off of the swing and watched her fall as she said, "Quit whining like a god damned baby. I swear to God Yaya, sometimes you make me so… I don't know, what's a long word for mad?"

"Um, infuriated?" Yaya said as she started to pick herself off of the ground.

"Aha that's it, thank you my friend," Rima held a hand out to Yaya to help her up. Yaya took it and said, "You still should've told me that he wanted to hang out with me after school, you know."

Rima scoffed and let Yaya go so she could fall back onto the ground. "OUCH! Fucking Rima why do you always come to my rescue and then let me fall?" Yaya paused for a second to go over what she just said in her mind. "Don't mind the pun please."

Rima sighed. "Yaya, I didn't want to tell you for a number of reasons. One of which is I know damn well that you'll get WAY too attached to Tadase and he'll just break your heart. I don't want that to happen to you."

"Okay, I get it. But I don't care. I will not give up on Tadase. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I guess I do know that. But I'm not about to give up on your sanity, your whole life is pretty much resting in my hands right now."

Yaya giggled. "Yeah, I sure hope you won't do anything stupid with it. That would suck big time."

The two girls smiled and laughed together when Yaya's mom came out of the house and called out to them saying, "Rima! Your mom called. She wants you home okay?"

"Awwww. Darn it. And just when we started to get along again…" Yaya stood up and gave her friend a hug and said goodbye. "Promise me you'll get home safe? I think it's starting to rain a little bit."

Rima hugged Yaya back and whispered into her ear and said, "I only live three blocks away, I think I'll be alright dumbass."

Yaya let go of her and playfully slapped her on the arm.

"Well, got to go then. Bye bye Yaya!" Rima ran off to grab her bike and went home.

~MUCH MUCH MUCH LATER…lol jk just like a couple minutes later. ~

Yaya logged onto Facebook (yet again) and went to Tadase Hitori's page. She regularly checked up on him to see how he was doing. Her friends called her a stalker, but Yaya thought otherwise. She said it was… err…. protectiveness.

She was going through all of his comments and status updates and chuckled at his humor. She also looked at the videos he posted. One of which was titled "Sex out South". Yaya had always wondered what kinds of music he liked besides screamo, so she clicked on the play button.

Yaya chuckled at the "ness" of the song, and then she listened to it more, and started to hysterically laugh. "Oh my god, this is horrid!" She said out loud after she checked if anyone was in the room with her. She went to see the comments and saw that all of his friends said good things about the song. After awhile of debating whether she should comment or not, she decided she will.

She wrote, "Pshh this is nothing compared to BOTDF ;P"

Yaya sat back into her chair, feeling accomplished_._

_To think that I, the future Yaya Hitori, wrote on the boy I admires page. Just to think about Tadase-kun logging on, seeing that I publicly said something to him gives me the chills!_

Suddenly a little red notification appeared in the corner of the screen. She clicked on it, to see that Tadase commented on the video he posted.

_Oh. My. Goodness-gracious. HE IS ONLINE! And he read what I wrote. And he had something to say about it. Ahh! Okay, okay. Chill out. Just see what he said _then _freak out, alright?_

So Yaya clicked on the notification.

…

And she waited.

_Goddamnit! The computer froze on me! Now I'll have to wait to see what he said, boohoo…_

Sooo, she waited, yet again. A few seconds later, the computer unfroze.

_Hoo-fricking-rah. Now I can get on with my life, oh sigh._

ANYWAYS…

Yaya clicked on the notification, _yet again, _and scrolled through the comments. She saw the last one, written by Tadase, which said, "Haha no way their way to naughty little one." _Oh Tadase, him and his awful grammar…_

I smiled and wrote, "If I'm so little, then why do I listen to dirtier music than you, Tadase-sempai?"

It took only a couple of seconds for him to reply. He said, "Because your more of a pervert than I'll ever be."

Once Yaya read this, she hurriedly wrote, Pshh I'm just manlier than you'll ever be :P" She laughed as she wrote this, most likely looking like a lunatic. Doesn't matter though. Her Mom and Dad were working and Tsubasa is at a friend's house.

Yaya stopped laughing and thought about this. _I could be using this precious alone time to do more…exciting things… Mwahaha… Wooah. Maybe I am more perverted than Tadase. Oh well, I'm a girl, so it's okay. I think.._

Just as she got lost in thought, Tadase commented on his status again. So she refreshed the page and saw that not Tadase, but one of his friends, Kukai, commented saying, "Lol wow Tadase she's got you beat there!"

Yaya laughed at what Kukai said and spun around in her chair, because she was slightly bored. Because of this boredom, she clicked out of the page and went to Tadase's profile to look around. She ended up in his bio page and giggled. She's memorized his bio perfectly, mostly because it was short and sweet. It said, "Kinda fun but boaring alot." _Oh Tadase, you may be an idiot, but you're my idiot._ Yaya blushed as she thought that.

Getting bored again, she scrolled down his bio to see if anything changed. Music interests: screamo. Movies: anything scary. Relationship status: In a Relationship.

… _What? No, just yesterday he was single. He CAN'T be with somebody. Especially not now, when I'm so close…_

With tears spilling out of her eyes, Yaya logged off of her Facebook and turned the computer off. She ran to her room, hearing the front door open and close. _Dad must be home._

She hurried and grabbed a towel off of her messy bedroom floor and wiped her tears off her face and looked into the mirror to see if she looked presentable. Yaya stared at her pink face and forced a smile.

"Yaya! Are you there!" Her Dad called from downstairs.

"Haiya Daddy! Welcome home!" I said with fake cheerfulness.

He walked up the stairs and turned on the TV and said, "Do you have homework honey?"

I perked up at the perfect opportunity to escape into my room and said, "Yeah, I'm going to do it right now alright?" My Dad gave me a loud grunt from the living room and I closed my bedroom door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heterosexual Life Partners**

Chapter Five

_Monday, 9-6-10_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's back. The reason for me has returned. I don't know if I could handle it, yet another breakdown would be fatal. I'm afraid. But another part of me wants to indulge this fear and regret and mold it into something new. Something alien to my system. But, it won't happen. My timid self dominates my furious one.  
And I hate it.  
X_

Yaya closed her journal and sighed. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and lay down on her bed, crying some more. "W-why do you have to be...so far away", she whimpered, "it's so hard to go on without you knowing-" Her words were cut off as she bit her pillow to muffle her cries.

She grabbed her iPod and put in her earphones to mute the world around her. The music beat into her ears, deepening her sorrow. She lay there, enveloped in a casket of self pity.

Just as she got fed up with lying there, she threw her iPod to the ground and grabbed her robe and a little necklace box and headed downstairs to her shower.

"Yaya? Where are you going?" her father called from the living room sofa. Yaya stopped dead in her tracks and said, "Oh, I'm just going to take a shower, okay?" It took a few moments for her father to reply, but finally he said, "Alright. Just don't be in there too long." Yaya ran down the stairs and said "Okay," before she slammed the bathroom door.

Inside, Yaya set her robe down and the box on top of it on the ground. She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing the tear stains on her white cheeks. Her lower lip quivered a bit before she scoffed and looked away in disgust of herself.

She turned away from the mirror and slowly stripped, leaving herself naked and exposed. Shivering, Yaya hurried over to the shower and turned it on to hot water. She grabbed the box and pulled out a small razor before she got in.

Feeling the warm water trickle down her breasts thrilled her, letting loose a monster only she knew about. Yaya put the razor in her mouth and swished it around, earning a couple of cuts on her tongue. She swallowed some blood and became slightly aroused from the taste. So she grabbed a shaving razor she kept in her shower and sat on the tiled floor. She pointed the handle towards her pussy and inserted it slowly.

She quietly moaned at the feeling of the makeshift dildo inside of her and moved it in and out. Not feeling satisfied enough; Yaya lifted her legs up over her head and moved the razor faster and harder. She threw her head back and put her hand over her mouth to muffle her screams of pleasure.

"Tad-Tadase-sempai!" She moaned his name just loudly enough to make her hornier. Yaya thrusted the handle faster inside of her, hitting her g-spot.

"Ah my God, Tadase," Yaya started to feel a little dizzy as she masturbated to the rhythm of her moans. She was panting in and out, fantasizing about Tadase's member being thrusted deep inside of her.

Yaya stopped to breathe right before she came, not wanting to get too tired. She let her mind wander while let the hot water drizzle down on her hair.

_Tadase… Why would he do this to me? I thought that we were getting somewhere… Apparently not._

As Yaya thought of this, she started to cry harder. Feeling the tears drip down her cheeks made her feel more depressed so she took the razor out of her mouth and looked at it. The stainless steel of the tool was coated in saliva and blood. She frowned at herself, disappointed that she would ever become so… _emo._ But none of that mattered now. All that she cared about was cutting herself up over some guy she's liked for months.

Thinking this, she put her legs back down and started to cut at her right shin. Blood started seeping out after a few slices. Yaya made a painful "Mmm…" sound as she lacerated her leg.

More and more red ambrosia dripped down Yaya's leg, staining the white tile floor of her shower. The running water dyed the blood a light pink color against the tile. Yaya just _loved _that color, only because of that occurrence. Light pink blood, better than the theory of blue blood, she always thought.

Deciding that she expressed her emotions well enough, Yaya sighed deeply and cleaned her leg off with soap and water. She put the shaving razor back into its spot inside of a cute little shower pouch with little bunnies on it. Yaya then hopped out of her shower and looked at herself in the mirror once more. Her dark black makeup was smeared and little black tear stains were under her eyelids. She pursed her lips and couldn't help but think how this would look like a cool picture. A naked eighth grader fresh from masturbating, bleeding, and crying her eyes out.

So Yaya gathered her dirty razor and disinfected it with the hydrogen peroxide she hid under the sink. After she was done, she put it inside of her little blue necklace box. With her box and her robe on, Yaya hurried into her room and tumbled onto her twin sized bed and fell asleep naked and bleeding.

**Well, thank you for reading my first ever naughty scene! I hope you've enjoyed it! ^-^**

**Oh and yes, please please pleaaaasseee review and such! I've been dying inside because so many people read this, but no one ever reviews! D: It's saddening! **

**Kthxbai!**


End file.
